Flamdra
by Akira Bane
Summary: Pretty much about a mysterious lady by the name of Flamdra who claims some kinship to James Potter, please review I'll review you back even if you flame me which you probably will. This is the first in many a chapter if I decide to keep on writting it.
1. Default Chapter

~*Flamdra*~  
*Part 1*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I rode through the night, the stars were covered by clouds. No one noticed the young lady, who was in witch robes riding through their town. My name is flamdra, I used to be a witch in a small village. But now I am not, they had begun to become suspicious when they had saw odd lights coming from my house. Even through it was 1990's now they still hated anything to do with witchcraft, and it angered them for such an unusual woman to live in their town. So they merely threw me out, to live life in another little town.   
At least they tried to throw me out, but I escaped the shame of it all by riding away on horseback the night before. I was traveling only by night, so no one could see me or find me. I did not want muggles to start asking odd questions or report in a crazy woman to the police, I was after all riding a horse and wearing a witch robe. I knew I would make a bad impression on all who saw me, who was not a witch or wizard. I rode through the forests of ancient England, and through old bogs and moors. I even rode through a glen now and then, on my way to Hogwarts. I was going to as old friends place, he lived in Hogwarts. Except he did not know I was coming I had no time to warn him, I could only hope not to shock him.   
  
I had to sit through another class of Snape bashing up my image, and giving me failing grades. It got awfully annoying after a while, but I could stand it for another few months to avoid the Dursley's. I sat there almost falling asleep, when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Snape looked up obviously a little angry for someone to be coming down here at this time of the day, he looked madder then I had ever saw him. But of course this was the first time someone had ever came in his dungeons that was not a student, he stood up when there was a knock on the dungeon door. He opened it with a creak, but instead of a teacher there stood a woman with flaming hair and violet eyes. She  
had nearly transparent skin, and she held herself up with only a staff. She looked like she had been traveling for many a day, Snape looked very surprised with seeing her. He helped her to a seat, there was pity pouring from his eyes or was it tears? I had never saw him take pity on someone before, so this was surprising.   
He handed her a drink of a potion from a shelf above his desk, she must of trusted him with all her heart because she drank it. She almost seemed to come back to life, and she seemed a bit stronger. Snape still looked worried beyond belief, and he signaled for me to come over there.   
"Harry, take her to Dumbledore she must see him. Please do not argue with me, she is perfectly safe and she will not bite."   
I looked up and gave him a strange look showing my confusion, but he just signaled for me to help her to Dumbledore's office. He gave me a look like I will explain later, now go! I opened the door, and helped the lady off her feet. She was as tall as Snape, which was pretty tall. She towered above me, but yet she walked with a lightness only assumed by the great ladies of magic. As I left the class started whisper, they had never seen such a lady before. No one knew who she was, only Snape and most likely Dumbledore. No one knew how she got in the dungeons, probably by some secret passageway. I walked her through the twisting and turning dungeons, but it seemed like she already knew the way. All she needed help with was walking  
itself, we soon came upon the Headmaster's office.   
She walked up to the gargoyle, the thing took one look at her and opened the wall for her to pass. She turned around and gave me a look like come on, I followed her. Dumbledore stood in his office waiting for her to come in, he turned the worry he showed for her showed on his face.   
"Flamdra, what's wrong why have you came here?"  
I then heard the lady speak for the first time in a clear sharp voice, one would often hear in a professor. "I came here for my freedom, I had to leave my childhood home because of a couple of really noisy neighbors. I sought out Snape because we were old friends, I would of sought out this boy's father though if he was still here."   
"Flamdra it's best not to mention yours and James's blood kinship, the face if you two are even related is still being debated to this day."  
"I know I thought I could seek out someplace to live near here, where I could perform my spells without people spying on me."  
The lady had just said that she was related by blood, so I was not really an orphan! I had someone who could care for me on my dad's side! I looked at her, she was strangely beautiful with her hazy violet eyes and flaming red hair no wonder her name was Flamdra. I wonder what it meant, she was taller then any woman I had ever seen. Her beauty was unparall to anyone I had ever seen, she must have been very lovely when she was younger. I sat down in one of the chairs, but I drifted off and could hear no more. Soon I felt like I was shaking, as if someone was shaking my shoulder right off it's hinges. I woke up and looked up, it was Dumbledore. I stood up not knowing how long I had slept, he pointed to the clock I had slept through the rest of Snape's class. I was in trouble now, and Dumbledore knew it.   
I rushed out of his office, the woman had followed me.   
"You do know there is a faster way out here don't you, if you want to get down to the dungeons fast all you have to do is go through here."  
She grabbed the back of my robe as she passed by a statue, and pushed it in. It went sideways into the wall showing a passage littered with cobwebs and the such but still useable. I followed her through it and down the steps, she pulled me back on the third one down though. I gave her a look that sent her a thousand questions. Her answer was a grin and a point. I looked down if I had stepped on that step I would of went through the bottom of the steps. I let out a sigh of relief, she led me further on. Until we came to the bottom of the passage, which led to the many twist  
and turns of the dungeons. It led almost right where  
Snape's classroom was, I rushed in there. Snape was waiting for me with that peticular superior look, I waited for him to murder me or either give me dentition. He did neither of the two, he just stood there staring over my shoulder at Flamdra and actually smiled out her. It was oddly disturbing, could he sort of like her? Gross.   
"You can leave now Mr. Potter, I have need to speak to Mrs. Potter here."  
I rushed out of the room he had called her Mrs. Potter!   
That meant she was related to my dad, she was his probably sister.   
  
I sat in a small room in the dungeons of Hogwarts, I felt awful. What in the world had Snape gave me, probably some hard core liquor. I groaned and dragged myself out of my chair, that is when the door opened a crack. I saw Snape opening it, he still had that look of concern on his face. I felt like punching him right now, but my manners got the better of it and I decided it was not worth the trouble.   
"Did you ride here at night with all these rain showers for the past few weeks, Flamdra?"  
"Yes Snape, as a matter of fact I did. I rode through those heavy storms for the past week or so."  
"Why did you seek me out, Flamdra?"  
"Because the townspeople saw the lights from my spells, and were about to throw me out of the town or stone me. Why must you ask all these questions, and what was the potion you gave me a couple of hours ago?"  
"Because I wanted to know why you came back here after you ran away so many years ago, and I just gave you some herbal tea. It should have restored you for a couple of hours, and now you must be feeling like you've got a hangover. That is how it's suppose to feel, you will be feeling better once that stage is over but you will need rest. So it's best right now that I lead you to some chambers so you can rest, do not worry there is no students in here. It's lunch time, only I'm in here."   
I stood up and followed him out of the closet or whatever it was, I stepped out of the darkness into a poorly lit gloomy room. The room was scatted with various caldrons, the floor was littered with lots of different ingredients. I smiled as I watched my step, I sort of became dizzy. I started to wobble on my feet, but Snape was there and he reached and caught a hold of my arm. He steadily me, and led me out of the room out into the hall. He took me to a room designed in the ways of the dark, it held the skulls of a few people and rich blood red rugs. It was his chambers, the thing that most stood out though was his guitar. It was hung above the fireplace right under a sword, it was black with a streak of lightning right through the middle it was a beauty. He played it like it was air, I smiled remembering all the times we had played that guitar  
when we were teenagers. We had been so wild, it seemed like only yesterday.....  
  
  
So what should I do with this, should I write another part? Please tell me, and please review. 


	2. Flamdra Part 2

~*Flamdra*~  
~*part two*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember those years I spent at Hogwarts with so great a joy, I had loved my childhood. I had been the second child in the Potter family, a daughter of my father's side yet not my mother's. Even though he had done what he had done, my mother still stayed by his side. Even though she was not really my mother, I still called her that. I was born about the same time as my half brother James, we looked really different for I had took after my own mother and James had taken after our father. I still carry the memory of the day we both received our slips from Hogwarts, and how happy our parents were. We both had never known about Witchcraft and Wizardry, our parents had never let on about it's esitence.....   
I ran through the fields near our house, we lived far in the country near the bottom of England in the rich sloping farmlands we called the Lowlands. It was some of the richest land in all of Britain, my stepmother, father, and half-brother lived here with me. Right now my brother was here beside me, we were running as fast as we could down to the pond. So we could jump in, and swim. It was the summer months, it was a nice warm sunny day perfect for swimming..... We went running, right into the pond itself. Splashing up great bursts of water, we were covered with mud by the time we were through swimming. We ran back to the  
house, shrieking as we ran. James slipped on the lawn, his feet were still wet. That is when mum came out, she was dark haired and dark eyed she was a mean looking woman with a heart of gold.   
"What have you two demons been doing, well come on in hurry up your father wants to talk to you."  
We both looked at each other, she had snitched on us again. But that was nothing unusual, we went inside in our muddy slimy state to face our dad. He was sitting in his chair in the living room, his hair as unusual was slicked back with quite a few strands sticking up. It was beginning to become streaked through with gray, he was started to become old. Who could hardly blame him, he had to put up with us two. He looked at us two before even speaking up, his eyes searching us. He smiled all of a sudden, that smile was the one he used when he felt like he was proud of us two little devils. "You have been accepted to a school children, come  
here and look."  
His face and eyes were full of pride as he handed us a  
simple letter, little did I know that it would change my  
life forever.   
We took our first trip to Diagon Alley the next day, we went through the streets. James was sticking his head in every shop he happened to come by, including one with a bunch of owls in it. Our dad let us go in that one, in which there was a ton of animals of all sorts. I fell in love with the little kitten near the door almost immediately, I looked down and grabbed it up. It was big black fur-ball, it had the bluest eyes. It took every detail of me in as it looked up at me from my arms, it was the cutest kitten I had ever seen. My dad smiled and nodded, that meant I could keep it! My brother had found an owl which had pure white feathers, and swirling amber eyes. He looked up at dad for approval, my dad nodded. He was going to buy us a pet each, we went over to the front. And bought them, we then went and finished our shopping.   
Later when we got home we showed off our brand-new robes to our mother, she nodded and smiled as we showed off our new wands and books. She was a witch, but my mother had not been. I did not even know my mother's name, only that she was a muggle. I had not even known that I was a witch until that summer, because they had hid it from James and me because they thought that I might take after my mother and not have any magic at all. A few days after we went to Diagon alley they took us to London, so we could board the train on platform 9 3/4's. I hated to leave my parents, but  
I had to..... I smiled at the vivid memories, I still  
missed my childhood family. I had loved them all so much, their deaths still played fresh on my mind. My parents had been gone years now, I still loved them and always would. For what beast could not love the parents that had taken care of you, from the day of your birth. I always had loved my family, I still sometimes wish that I had joined them in their graves on those cursed nights.   
But it was to late now, if I had been there maybe they would be alive. But there was no need in bashing my mind in about it, I woke up in my friends sleeping chamber. He was sleeping on a cot near the floor, close to the hearth. He slept without any blanket, so I went and threw one over him least he freeze to death. He did not even move, he had been  
my friend since I had came to this school. He had been my closest friend since then, no matter how much my brother had disapproved. I had remained friends with him, I would do so until the day I would die. For he was my one and only friend sometimes, sometimes not. He had helped me survive through a childhood of misery, we had both been outcasts. Loners almost naturally, but not with each other..... I sat on the train, my brother was to nervous to even talk. We were miserable, we did not even have to share a carpartment though. Which was a mixed blessing, for there was no one to talk to.   
We left our trunks on the train as we were asked, we followed the giant of a man named Harigrid. He led us to a lake, in which we climbed in boats. The only one left was with a young lad with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail on the back of his neck. He looked up and shyly looked down again, James climbed in with a shrug and helped me in the small vessel. I immediately looked around for the oars, I found none. I looked around in the water to see if they had fallen out of the boat, I then looked up at Harigrid he climbed into his own vessel. He hit the side of the boat with a giant umbrella and we took off, sailing across the lake. James and me laughed, the young lad said nothing. He looked like he was miserable, but I said nothing to console him neither did James. I merely shook my  
head and looked about my surroundings, soon we passed  
through a solid curtain of the most greenest ivy I had ever seen. Of course I held a certain pleasure with learning about plants and there uses, I loved to plants flowers and the such in the little garden by the house which had been provided by my parents when they had found out about my little hobby. Being the wonderful parents they were they had let me keep a small garden there, the plants had prospered under my care and grew to be an award winning garden. It was my gift, like my brothers gift was to remember things. He nearly had a photographic memory, but of course his mom had one too. We climbed out of the boat when Harigrid signaled for us to, the lad helped me out this time. Because I tripped over my robes, I gave him a smile he gave me a frown. I just shrugged it off, I would  
have plenty of time to make friends in the next seven years. I walked up the passage which Harigrid had climbed up, he led us to a small chamber. All of the first years including my brother and myself crowded in, we stood there straightening out our clothes trying to make our hair go down. The lad just stood there with his eyes closed, making no move what so ever. Then we were led out to be sorted, they led us into a hall. In which there was five rather large tables, the candles floated in the air somehow making it look even more magical then it already was. On the tables there were sets of golden goblets and plates set out for all of us, and in the middle of this most magical place there stood a stool. Upon the stool sat a hat, it was worn, dusty, and old. A little bit tore at the edges to, but it  
really did not matter. We were all lined up right along the teachers table, facing the crowd. I looked up so I would not have to meet anyones eyes, and I saw a sight that was the most beautiful I had ever seen. More lovely then any blooming rose I had ever seen, it was the stars.   
They had never glowed like that at home, the lad who stood next to me still said his first words to me. "It is enchanted to show and enhance what you see outside, it always shows the sky." I simply nodded absorbing all I could in that length of time. Eventually our names were called one by one. "Black, Sirius," a boy with black hair and shinning blue eyes stepped forward. I looked at the teacher who spoke the names a young woman with black hair piled up in a bun on the top of her head, and sharp green emerald eyes. Little did I know this woman would become a sort of mother to me in the years that would pass by, she  
was to teach me spells no regular student would be taught. Little did I know, even though I was only half witch that I was to become more powerful then most of the wizard/witch world in only a matter of years. The boy sat down and threw the hate rudely on his head, the hat said "Gryfindor!" A table clapped which I suppose was that house, the boy went to it in rather a hurry. Then was called "Lupin, Remus," a boy with sandy brown hair and eyes basically ran up to the chair and threw on the hat. The hat said the previous houses name, the boy ran to the table. As if he was made nervous by something, I looked up it was nearly the full moon.   
And so it went on till my name was called "Flamdra, Potter," I went to the hat neither running or hurrying and sat it on my head. The hat spoke in my ear, barely whispering like a gentle breeze. I think it is best to put you in your father's house, and it basically screamed "Gyrfindor!" I winced my brother was put in the same house, then a girl's name with flaming hair like my own name was called out. "Riddle, Lily," she went up to the hat she was put in the same house as we were. The lads name was called out then "Severus, Snape," he went up there he was made a Slytherin. To bad, I had really wanted to get to know him. The year passed fast I soon became the top in each class, the only person to surpass me was Lily. But we were equals,  
I was the best though in Potions, Herbatology, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. I was even the best at  
Transfiguration, I loved those four classes. I was also the best girl on the broomstick, the years passed by.   
We made the team this year again, it was nothing  
unusual. We even had beat a whole gang of seventh years, I was walking down to the dungeons. Which was nothing unusual, this is when I ran straight in to my brother's worst enemy Severus Snape. He splashed the potion he was carrying all over the front of my robe and his, it had been my fault. But he was the one who said "sorry." "No, it's my fault I was not watching where I was going. You could not see over the rim of the cauldron so it's my fault." He looked a little confused but that was nothing unusual, I walked in to potions a little wet but it did not matter. Severus walked back in the room a little while later, his head bowed in shame. He handed the professor a little small note, the professor was his father. So naturally Snape was his favorite student, no one cared though.   
Snape went and sat down, by himself at his own little table. Snape had never really been mean to me, why should he? We were equals and I had never done anything to him, if it was not for James I am sure we could be friends. But my brother and parents would not approve of a friendship between a Snape and a Potter, even if she was only a half Potter. The professor then stood up and started to speak, he split us all up and when it was my turn he pointed to his son's table. I went over there and joined Snape, he did not even look up from his book until I put my book bag down. He  
looked up at me his eyes seemed half dead, all I could do was offer him a smile and start the potion. He seemed to be really good at potions, so we finished before everyone else. We got our books out, I had not even needed the book to show me how to make this one. For this was one of the easiest, and I was in an honors class sometimes given by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.   
He knew that I was a Potter and shared my fathers love of potions and the such, so he held honors classes sometimes when he had time. I was always invited no matter what, I had been invited since my first year here. I so far was the only one in my year that was invited, it was suppose to be for seven year students. But he knew I was already advanced farther then even them, so he naturally taught me spells  
that only really advanced witches/wizards knew. He taught me spells that I did not even know existed, it was actually half-way challenging. So we finished the potion, and waited for it to boil just right. Apparently he knew this spell to, we did this without a single word to each other. My robe soon finished drying, his was dry to. The professor had a determined look on his face as he looked at his son, his son was suppose to become a great wizard like him. That  
is what the professor believed, but if Snape tried hard  
enough it could become the truth.   
I smiled remembering that day we first learned to work together, we were still friends. His father had meant to make him smarter by associating him with a brain, but instead he had made us friends. I was thankful for that, he rolled over and curled up getting closer to the hearth. I sighed and rolled over, I still remember everything from my school days. I had not even finished, I had to run away. I had to because of the rising darkness, there had been certain threats to my life. But that was a tale for another day, tonight I would sleep. Tomorrow who knows, I remember the day I became an auror. I closed my eyes shut trying to block out all the painful memories, and sometime in the night I fell asleep. I kicked and rolled, but I was suddenly stopped. I was shook Snape woke me up, he looked worried. He placed his hand on my forehead, I was burning up with fever. Those days of travel had took there toll I was sick, he went and grabbed a potion. And made me open my mouth very wide, and poured the potion down my throat. I was knocked out, I would not wake for many a day.....  
  
So how do you like it, I know it pretty much bites. But I just cannot write in this like I wrote in A Dream In The Night..... I will just have to make due, well please review. I will review you back even if you flame me (believe me you will flame me)! I know I might of spelled quite a few things wrong, but my dad is hurring me. And I have no time, so I think I will just go post this. Bye!  



End file.
